Wątek forum:Dyskusja/@comment-83.20.138.228-20141229083131/@comment-46.113.244.140-20150929101300
Victoire Zawsze ją sobie wyobrażałam, jako "bardizje angielska", że tak powiem wersja Fleur. A Fleur lubię tak sobie. Jest zbyt wytworna, zbyt szczera, niedelikatna. No i wszyscy się nią zachwyają... Ale jednak... Nie lubię Vicky w "Albusie". Tam porzuca Teddy'ego dla jakiegoś pajaca, którego nikt nie lubi, choć w gruncie reczy, jej charakter nie jest bardzo fleurowaty. I można by ją polubić. Ale ja nie potrafię. Czytałam jeszcze coś o niej... Kilka pierwszych rozdziałów. O tym, że trafiła z Dominique do Slytherinu. Nie widziałam jej tam. Ale w gruncie rzeczy nie pamiętam. Pamiętam, że "tamta" Victoire nie przypadła mi do gustu. I tyle. Ach, i story by Astal. W zasadzie, tam było mało Victoire. Niewiele. Chciała zdemaskować swoich braci (tak, Dominique nagle stała się bratem) razem z takim jedym Carlise'em, który był przyjacielem Jamesa. Cośtam kombinowali, już nie pamiętam, ale chyba chodziło o gumowe węże na Haloween. I tamta Victoire przypomina mi "bardziej angielską wersję" Fretki z Fineasza i Ferba. Dominique W tym ficku, gdzie wraz z Victoire była w Slytherinie mi się nie podobała. Taka wieczna nastolatka, której w głowie tylko alkohol i chłopcy. Płytka. Na dodatek miała zły wpływ na Victoire. I kto tu jest starszą siostrą...? Oryginalny pomysł, żeby przemienić Dominique w chłopaka, na dodatek bliźniaka Louise'a mi sie spodobał. Astalce po prostu brakowało Freda i George'a, a Dominique i Louise świetnie się w tym sprawdzają. Louise Jak wyżej. Molly. Molly znam tylko z "Albusa". Tam była żeńską wersją Percy'ego, więc chyba nie za bardzo mogę ją lubić. Zwłaszcza, że nie pamiętam i było o niej tylko parę słów. Zdaje się, że występowała tylko w jednym rozdziale. Lucy, Ją także widziałam w "Albusie" i nigdzie indziej. To była ta fajniejsza siostra. Milsza. Hm... Niewiele się mogę wypowiedzieć. Fred. Zaraz zaraz. Ja chyba nie widziałam Freda w żadnym ficku... Ale wyobrażam o sobie, jako przejętego przynajmniej część charakteru po ojcu. Roxanne. Pozostawię to milczeniem. Żaden fick mi ją nie przedstawił. Rose Och, o Rose jest tego mnóstwo. W niektórych strasznie mi przypomina Hermionę, w innych jest zupełnie oddzielną postacią, którą albo się pokocha, albo nienawidzi. Uwielbiam "Licencję na miłość." Rose tam też jest po trochu Hermioną, ale jednak nie Hermioną. Myślę, że Hermiona lepiej by sobie poradziła w sytuacji, w której się znalazła. No i, nie miałaby tylu adoratorów. (No dobra, dwóch, może trzech, nie przesadzajmy z tymi "tyloma'). W "Albusie" generalnie lubię Rose, ale jest jak dla mnie zbyt... no... fleurkowata? Za bardzo głośna, księżniczkowata i strasznie się wymądrza. Ale generalnie ją lubię. Natomiast nie trawię jej w "Albusie Potterze i Smoczej Różdżce". Sorry, nie. Myślę, że mam podobne odczucia, co Albus, który musiał spędzać w towarzystwie znienawidzonego Dearnborne'a, przystawiającego się do jego kuzynki i chwalącego się samym sobą. Błeee... W "story by Astal Rose do mnie nie trafia, ale jest fajna, na swój sposób pocieszna. Jakby starała się na siłę być Hermioną, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Bo zawsze jej coś nie wychodziło, bo była roztrzepana itd, itp, et cetera... Hugo Och, Hugo z "Albusa"! Jest trochę dziwny, bo gada slangiem, wita się "jołem", każe się nazywać Wielkim Ejdżem i nosi złote łańcuchy na szyi. No i, rodzina się wzrusza, kiedy Hugo powie coś normalnie. Takto albo "jołuje", albo milczy. Kochana i pocieszna istota, kolejna do tworzenia atmosfery niezłej komedii. W "Licencji na Miłość" też jest kochany. Najbardziej lubię fragmenty z nim, gdy jest w pobliżu Daisy. Trochę mi przypomina Neville'a w towarzystwie Luny. James Wszyscy Jamesowie to fajni goście... ;) A James jest odzwierciedleniem Huncwotów. Uwielbiam go w "Albusie", a najbardziej w scenach, gdy próbuje wszystkim wyjaśnić, że on i Heather wcale na siebie nie lecą! No i co z tego, że nikt się nawet o tym nie odezwał, on wie, że wszyscy właśnie teraz o tym myślą. I wiedzą swoje. Kochany braciszek z tego żartownisia, i modela wzrorowego Gryfona z nadętą odwagą. Mówię o "Albusie Potterze i Smoczej Różdżce". Może i nie do końca przypadł mi do gustu, ale jednak... Najbardziej to mnie zdziwiło, jak się wziął za siebie i stał się nadętym Percym Weasleyem. Lekka konsternacja... I go (znienawidziłam, to zbyt ostre słowo, ale tak, dostał kilka minusów). Nie przypada mi do gustu Astalkowy James. Nie do końca. Choć może po prostu jeszcze nmie zdąrzyłam go pokochać... Albus (Lub Al, jak woli) Och, w końcu Al! Uwielbiam Ala. Zwłaszcza jako emowatego, niegryfona w Gryffindorze, śliniącego się na widok książek i bardzo wolno myślącego. W Albusie. I te jego nieelokwentne wypowiedzi... Albo te jego BARDZO elokwentne wypowiedzi... Cód, miód, maliny. I lubię go w "Licencji". Biedny Gryek, przeżywający nieodwzajemnioną miłość... Ach, nie cierpię Julii. A w "Smoczej Różdżce" to bardzo mi Harry'ego przypomina. Jego bardziej zadbaną, przyzwyczajoną do sławy od dzieciństwa, a jednak niesepsutą wersją, mniej skromną, ale jednak skromną, no bo w końcu był tym środkowym synem. A podobno środkowi mają najgorzej. I jeszcze jeden fick. Tam też go uwielbiam, choć jest Ślizgonem pełną parą (a w każdym raize próbuje być) i chce być drugim Voldemortem. Tyle, że mu się to nie udaje. Ma Scorpiusa za przyjaciela i takich dwóch kretynów... Głupkowata komedia, ale jaka wciągająca. Lily W "Albusie" jest nieco dziecinna, ale bardzo ginnowata (przynajmniej według mnie). Jest jej mało, ale ją lubię. Uwielbiam ją w wersji Astalkowej. Uwielbiam. rozkoszna dziewczynka, nieco wścibska, ale kochana. ;) No i Teddy. Mój ukochany, biedny Teddy. Lubię go, bo nie czytałam jeszcze ficka, w którym ktoś mógłby go zepsuć. W zasadzie przeczytałam go tylko w "Albusie". I go uwielbiam. Biedny Teddy, który wciąż kocha Victoire, chociaż, że tamta jest z tym palantem, jak mu tam... Ale nie tylko dlatego. Nie zamartwiajmy się już tak nad nim, bo się obrazi. Żaden facet nie lubi jak się nad nim rozkliwiasz. Och, najlepszy jest rozdział "Jeden dzień z życia Teddy;ego Lupina." Wspaniałe.